Dont Turn On the Light!
by Evanescent Luminescence
Summary: When Bakura goes to bed one night, something very strange happens... read and find out! its shounen ai, so if you dont like it dont read it. Warnings on the inside


Hello Foolish Mortals! I am Nightmare's Revenge. Here is a one-shot by none other then ME! Muahahah! *ahem* I'm ok. Really I am! This is a one-shot, as darkish as I can get it. Not sure though.  
  
Anyways, THE WARNINGS FOR THIS FICCY: swearing (it stars around Bakura, what did you expect?) SHOUNEN AI! I REPEAT IT'S A SHOUNEN AI! .More of a PG- 14, but PG-13 is closest to it, so DONT EAT ME! Well, report is the best word for it. Flames will be used to make torches! ON WITH THE FICCY!  
  
Disclaimer guy: Nightmare's Revenge does not Own YuGiOh, but she does own the FanFiction, and this account on Fanfiction.net, and this Sandwich that she's eating, and her Yami, Tasogare. And her pet hamster Mystin, and the word bahakahakamiookilalaDOH! And her mood ring, and... *gets shot and dies*  
  
The Couples: Bakura X Ryou with hints of Yami X Yugi  
  
"blah" speaking  
  
//blah// Ryou to Bakura  
  
\\Blah\\ Bakura to Ryou  
  
~~blah~~ Yugi to Yami  
  
~blah~ Yami to Yugi  
  
Don't Turn On The Light!  
  
Bakura woke first, and the first thing he felt was something warm and fluffy against his back. He froze, remembering what happened the previous night. Well, it had been the same as always. Ryou did something he didn't like. He beat Ryou. Ryou cried. Bakura hurt him more. Ryou said he loved him. Bakura told him love was for fools and beat him again. Ryou passed out, Bakura left him on the floor and went to bed. So why was something warm and fuzzy pressed against his back? Bakura turned over slowly, and yelped when he saw it.  
  
Something in human. It was the size of a human, legs curled up under it and two arms hugging the knees gently. He could have sworn it was Ryou by the white hair, but this thing was covered in white hair! White fur more like it. A white tail curled behind it. Two white ears lay flat against its head. Claws on the hind and front 'feet' were visible. Two narrow eyes were closed. Bakura was shaking. "R-Ryou?" He asked nervously. ((AN: Bakura? Nervous? *giggles crazily*))  
  
This cat thing opened one sleepy-looking green eye. It took a moment to focus, but it wasn't long before it saw Bakura.. It hissed, then sat up and shook its white head  
  
"Hellllloooo Masstar.... Masstar Bakara.... Goood Marning." it hisses. Bakura could feel sweat fall down the sides of his face at the hissing catish voice. Take away the hissing and that cattish tone and he knew that it was his little Ryou. By the English Accent in it. It was his Ryou.  
  
\\Ryou? Ryou... are you there? Is that you? Ryou?\\ he tried the mental link. His eyes widened when he got something that sounded like the static of a cell phone. It was just the static, no words. \\RYOU!!\\ more static. Bakura scrambled off the bed.  
  
"Whatt iss wroong, Masstar?" It purred. "Who is theese Rrryou? Thare iss no Rrryouu here Masstar... rest Masstar, Masstar needs his ressst...." That hissing noise was starting to scare Bakura. He dashed for the dresser and pulled on some jeans and a long white and blue striped shirt, and placed the Millennium Ring around his neck.  
  
"Get away from me!" He yelled at the cat thing. "I don't know what or who you are, But give me my Ryou back!" He reached for a knife and suddenly found himself on the floor on his back with the full weight of the white cat on his chest, two clawed hands hlding his arms down. The knife skidded out of his reach.  
  
"Masstar is bad, yess? Or is Masstar mad at dear Ryou? Ryou tells Masstar he doess, that Ryou is no more!" It giggled, then the green eyes narrowed. "Ryou iss very, VERY Angry at Masstar... he isss sssooo cruel to little Ryou...treats his hikari like Neko, yess? So Ryou asked Ra, the very same Ra that Masstar worshiped long ago, to show Masstar that Neko has feelingss too, yess? And look what the great Ra did!" THe cat that said it was Ryou jumped off Bakura and spun slowly in a circle. "Iss it not WONDERFUL Masstar? Neko-Ryou is very pleassed with Masstar's god. But Neko-Ryou is mad at Masstar. Neko-Ryou wishes..." it took a step towards Bakura and the former tomb raider scrambled to his feet. "That Masstar should be PUNISHED!" WIth a hiss the cat leapt at Bakura's throat. The Raider ran out of the room, narrowly avoiding the silver claws of the monstar.  
  
"No!" Bakura yelled, running into the kitchen. He slammed the door and dialed the fist number that came into his head: The number of little Yugi Mutou. ((AN: Dont care how you spell that. I cant spell, bother me and get fed to Neko-Ryou)) He listened to the phone ring, listened to the angry hissing and scratches at the door.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" Came the sleepy reply of the former Pharaoh's light. Yami glared at the phone, wondering what idiot felt the need to call at such an early time and wake the two of them up.  
  
"Yugi! Put the pharaoh on the phone!" Bakura spat into the mouth piece, moving around to grab a knife. THe door wasn't going to hold out much longer.  
  
"Hmmm? Tomb Raider? What do you want at this hour?" Yami yawned, then perked up when he heard the yowls and hissing in the background. "Bakura? What's going on?"  
  
Bakura stared at the door. The cat was ripping it slowly, piece by piece. "Yami. Something happened to Ryou. He's... he's a cat! And he's trying to kill me! Tell me what to do!!" Bakura said quietly, not taking his eyes off the disintigrating door. On the other line Yami was stunned.  
  
"What?" he asked skeptically. "I can deal with injuries, but a cat? Sheesh, I didn't like cats way back when, and I still dont! Just come over here, and make any attempt at stealing the puzzle and I'll lock you in a small room with this 'cat'." Yami said, actually joking. Bakura didn't see what was so funny.  
  
"BakaYaro."  
  
"come again?"  
  
"Asshole." Bakura hung up on the former pharaoh, listening to a triumphant yowl when a hole was finally ripped right through the wood. A white giant fuzzball squeezed through the door and glared at Bakura. The white haired dark backed into the counter. "N-nice kitty..."  
  
"No masstar... noot niiiiccceeee...." it walked slowly towards him, tail flicking back and forth, back and forth, back and forth... forth and back.... Bakura just watched the tail, its slow, melodius movements entranced him for some reason. Until he felt claws slicing thorugh his shirt and into his shoulders.  
  
"OUCH!" Bakura screamed, kicking the cat off him. He panted, forcing himself to no longer look at that tail that had gone back to the slow flicking. " Get away from me! I hate cats!" If there was one thing he agreed with the Pharaoh on, it was their hatred of the felines. Bakura bluntly ignored everything Ryou had ever said about Bakura toying with him like a cat would a bird it was going to eat.  
  
The cat hissed at him, fur-covered face close to his, so close that the former Raider could feel its hot breath against his neck. "But Masstar treated little Ryou like a neko.. Sso... it iss jusst to treat Masstar to what Masstar dizerves?" He purred. Bakura tried to squirm out from under the huge cat.  
  
\\Ryou... What happened? I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?\\ he tried the mind link again, receiving a torrent of staticcy sounds. He flinched involuntarily SUddenly the cat reared up, hissing, swiping at the air with huge paws. It was becoming more and more cat-like, and no longer looked like a fluffy human. It had the claws extended on its front paws/hands. A terrible screaming sound came from it. Bakura took this as his chance, and dashed for the door, kicking the huge white tiger before he slammed the door and ran into the night.  
  
||{**}|| (I'm a birdie!)  
  
Yami growled, pacing. WHere was that TOmb Raider? Yugi was sleeping again Yami had found a catnip toy, and was going to throw it at this 'cat' if it was real. Or he would throw it at Bakura and laugh at the enraged tomb raider who would attempt to free the mouse-shaped stuffed toy from his thick white hair. His revenge would be sweet for waking him and his hikari up at such an early time.  
  
Angry fists pounding against the door made him run over and open it.  
  
"OPEN THE RA-DAMNED DOOR PHARAOH!" Bakura yelled at him through the crack that Yami had opened. Wait, was that fear hinted in Bakura's voice? Yami opened the door and let Bakura enter the Kame Game shop.  
  
"So where is this monster neko, eh tomb raider?" Yami said boredly, holding in a laugh at the sight of Bakura peeking through the blinds on the windows.  
  
"Shut the fuck up pharaoh..." Bakura growled dangerously. HIs already pale face suddenly lost all color and his eyes widened from fright. "Oh gods, He's here!"  
  
Yami took a peek through the window. "Huh? I dont see anything. Oh look at the kitten! Its fluffy!" Yami cried out with adoration. Bakura looked and screamed ((AN: Yes, Bakura will scream, scream lots and LOTS! MUAHAHAHAHAH!!! Tasogare: shut up Nightmare NR: No! I dont have to listen to my stupid Yami! MUAHAHA! Tasogare: On with the fic.)) Yami gave him a funny look and peered out the window again.  
  
HIs eyes didn't deceive him. He saw a tiny white kitten with positively HUGE pale green eyes. It's mouth was open slightly in a pant. People who passed by pointed at cooed. Bakura was afraid of a kitten?  
  
"Why isn't he hurting the stupid mortals?" Bakura said from his place under a blanket on the couch. "WHy is the mutant neko not killing? He wants to kill me, I know he does. He slashed up my shoulders with his claws!"  
  
Yami walked over the delirious TOmb Raider and pulled the blanket off him and looked at his shoulder. He arched a brow. "Raider. You spilled ketchup on your shirt."  
  
Bakura was going crazy, thrashing wildly against the couch as if to rid himself of the sight of Yami's face. "No! No stop! Don't! Please!" Bakura screamed. Yami backed away, blinking slowly.  
  
"What the fu-" he started, but Yugi finished it for him.  
  
"A KITTEN!" Yugi yelled happily, dashing down the stairs towards the strangely open door. The tiny white kitten sat on the doorstep, licking a paw and shivering slightly. Yugi grabbed the white fluffball and held it close to him, squeeling with joy. "Yami! Look Yami! Its a kitten!"  
  
Yami nodded, a bemused look on his face. "Yes, Koi. Adorable." A thought struck him at the same time Bakura threw a pillow at him. "Why dont you show the kitten to Bakura over here?"  
  
Yugi ran over to Bakura, holding the kitten out in front of him. Bakura screamed and jumped over the back of the couch, eyes wide, entire body shaking uncontrolably.  
  
"No!! Keep it away! Ryou!! What did you do with my Ryou!?" he yelled. Yami and Yugi both agreed sliently that he looked ready to cry. Yugi put the kitten on the ground and it trotted happily over to the cowering ex-tomb raider. "AHH!" Bakura screamed again, trying to get away from the bouncing ball of white fluff with eyes.  
  
~Yup.~ Yami said through their mental link to Yugi. ~He has completely lost his sanity.~  
  
~~How will Ryou take this news? I mean, he gets hurt by Bakura. Bakura might beat him harder now that he is completely phsychotically deranged!~~ Yami couldn't help but smile at his Hikari. His Hikari, innocent light, his love.  
  
~I think Ryou will be fine, Yugi.~ He smiled and then looked towards the now uncontious tomb raider. The kitten had made a nest out of his white hair and nether he or Yugi could tell what was hair and what was kitten.  
  
~~Kitten's point of View~~  
  
Wow. It's soft. I love it! This white stuff growing out of this strange high-voiced creature is soft! And its the same color as my fluffy fur. Wow... I think's i'm going to fall asleep. Oops, I yawned. damn, I can hardly keep my eyes open. Well, good night.... meow....  
  
~~Regular point of View~~  
  
Bakura woke up screaming. He accidentaly dislodged something small and white from his head. He gasped when he saw the miniature version of what his Ryou had turned into. Wait, his Ryou? Since when was Ryou his? Bakura didn't care. He was tired. The kitten was awake. Bakura's eyes were as wide as those narrow green ones.  
  
"NEKO ATTACK!" Bakura's voice rang clearly through the quite house. "Wait a second, what's this?" he poked at the collar arounf the kitten's neck. "Property of... Ryou Bakura? What the fuck? OW! SHIT! IT BIT ME!" he screamed.  
  
"Sarry Masstar..." Bakura went rigid at the voice and the sudden weight on his back. But it wasn't as heavy as before. "So very sorry Master..." wait, the voice changed again! He recognized it... almost. "Balura! Oh gods, I'm so sorry!" THAT he recognized, turning swiftly on the spot to look into Ryou's warm chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Bakura, I'm so sorry! I should have told you I found this kitten last night while you were sleeping! It was so cute, huddled against the box, shivering from the cold. It just reminded me so much of, well, me. I couldn't resist bringing him home. I named him Kura, I hope you dont mind!" Ryou said this all very quickly while picking up the kitten.  
  
Bakura blinked slowly. WHy was he on a bed? He had fallen asleep on the floor in the Pharaoh's house. Hadn't he? How did he wind up back at his house? "Ryou? Gods I love you."  
  
Ryou froze in the middle of another appology. Did Bakura, the cold, heartless person that beat on him every night, just say what he thought he said? "Bakura... I thought you said that love was only for weak fools."  
  
Bakura smirked, glad his nightmare was over. He stood slowly and wrapped his arms around his Hikari. "I lied. WHAT THE FUCK!?" he yelped, jumping back again. Ryou had a huge white tiger pacing behind him. "That cat was real!"  
  
Ryou gave him a funny look. He knew that Bakura knew that the kitten was real. Ryou glanced over his shoulder and saw the small white tiger plushie that Joey had given him for his birthday. "Bakura. Its a plushie."  
  
"NO ITS NOT! ITS FUCKING ALIVE AND ITS GOING TO EAT ME!" Bakura yelled, then he yelped as something collided with the side of his face: a hand. "Ryou... did you just _SLAP_ me?" he asked. ANd suddenly he saw a tiger plushie. He saw a live, quivering, nervous kitten in Ryou's hands. He saw Ryou with an attempt at a glare. \\Mmm... you failed miserably love.\\  
  
Ryou blushed and stopped glaring. //I know, Bakura. I can't glare. BUt... I can smirk and leave you here with out any breakfast.// Ryou smirked and turned and left the room, leaving a very stunned Bakura in the room.  
  
"Ryou... I want some breakfast!" he yelled, running playfully after his Hikari and the Kitten. The real kitten.  
  
OWARI ((The end, for all you losers that don't know japanese))  
  
NR: Wow, that was... deep. *bursts out laughing*  
  
Tasogare: You mind telling me why it turned out to be A FRICKEN COMEDY?  
  
NR: Oops, oh well. It is pretty funny though, aint it?  
  
Tasogare: *rolls eyes*  
  
NR: Well.... I was in a very hyper mood when I wrote it! So I'm not an angsty writer? WHO REALLY CARES?  
  
Tasogare: Shut up, Nightmare. Dont you have a huge school project to work on?  
  
NR: You shut up, and let me wallow in self-happiness for awhile until I go back to my regular masochistic self.  
  
Tasogare: To all the people who pay attention to these random writings at the end of fics! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! WE NEED THE REVIEWS! And maybe, just MAYBE I will write the sequal. The difference will be obvious. My light-headed Hikari's humurous rantings, or my darkish, semi-darkish, well, um, random writings. 


End file.
